


One and Twenty

by Poisonedbat



Category: DCU
Genre: Birthday Sex, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Possessive Jason, Spanking, vague mention of timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedbat/pseuds/Poisonedbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jason's birthday and Dick has an interesting idea for a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Twenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aniel_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/gifts).



> So this started as just my friend Anna and I talking about Dick in lingerie and then I decided I really wanted to make this for her ((:

Dick had his back up against a wall. Jason was in front of him, rolling his hips and grinding his hardening cock against Dick's. The Red Hood had long threw his mask to the ground and was now furiously nipping and sucking on Dick's neck. 

"F-Fuck Jay." Dick was moaning and grabbing at the younger man's hair, slightly pulling at it. Dick quickly wrapped his legs around Jason's waist; the two still grinding against each other. 

"You make such beautiful sounds when I do this, Prettybird. Even though we're out in the open, you still can't keep quiet, huh? What if someone hears you and comes looking?" Jason was edging him on, wanting Dick to beg for him. He chuckled as he moved his hand to grab Dick's leaking erection and rub it through his suit. 

The older man made a tiny whine, trying to repress his sounds, when he realized how loud he was. Jason chuckled again and rubbed harder. Dick tried to hold in a moan, but it came out anyway. 

Dick was feeling dizzy. The feeling of Jason's mouth on his neck mixed with the feeling of his hand on his cock was making him see stars.

Jason nipped on Dick's earlobe before he quietly whispered, "C'mon Pretty bird, sing for me. Who do you belong to?" 

The eldest cried out, "Fuck! I'm all yours, Jay. All yours.." He trailed off with a mix of moans and whimpers. He was a mess and Jason loved it. 

The Red Hood smirked and gave Dick a few more strokes. Dick gripped the younger man's hair and moaned his name as he came.

Jason held him for a few minutes. Dick's legs were still around his waist as they were lowered to the ground. The older man looked at Jason with half opened eyes and a cute little grin on his face. 

"You look high, Big Bird," Jason said with a smirk on his face. Dick just rolled his eyes and laid his head back down on his lover's shoulder. Jason held him tighter, pulling him closer in. 

"Oh, Jay, you're sti-" Dick cut himself off as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. He put a finger over his lips and quickly ushered the both of the up. 

They climbed to the top of the building and stayed there until the mysterious person walked away. Dick turned around to face Jason just as he was walking away. 

"Hey Jay! Where you going?" 

"I just gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow at dinner, Big Bird." Jason winked and jumped down off the side of the building. 

Dick smacked himself in the head. He forgot all about Jason's birthday tomorrow and the dinner they were going to have at the manor. He had planned to go get him a present, but then they ran into each other and of course one thing led to another. 

It was close to midnight and the shop Dick was planning to go to had already closed. He looked around and the only places that were still open were the lingerie shop and the tattoo shop right next to it. That gave the young vigilante an idea. 

He changed into his spare civilian clothes and walked into the lingerie shop. There was a girl with tattoos along her arms working the counter. 

"How ya doing, Hun. What can I help ya with today?" She was smacking on some gum, but she gave Dick a big, welcoming smile. 

"Uhh..well I'm kind of looking for some lingerie. Maybe some heels,too?" He swore he could feel his ears turn red. "It's...uh for my girlfriend." 

"Of course, darlin'!" She started walking away, prompting him to follow her. "What's ya girl's measurements, sweetie? Like her bust and waist size." 

Dick started to sweat. "Well, uh I think..I-I can take it from here. Thank you though." 

"Aww are ya shy? That's ok I'll come by to check on ya later." She chuckled and walked back to the counter in the front. 

Dick stared at all the different garters and panties on the mannequins in front of him. There were lacy ones, mesh ones, satin ones. He finally decided on black lace garter and underwear, with some black stockings to go with it. 

The heels were quick. He chose some black ones with a band that goes around his ankle.

He walked up the the counter, trying to not to look as nervous as he was. The girl at the counter chuckled again while she rang him up. 

"See ya later sweetie! I hope ya have fun with those." She winked and waved him goodbye and he swore he was a shade of bright red when he left. 

 

The next night, everyone showed up to the Manor to celebrate Jason's birthday. Alfred had made Jason's favorite food and for dessert there was German chocolate cake waiting for him. 

Cass and Steph were messing with Damian on the couch, who was trying to behave. They were poking him and tickling him, trying to get the little boy to laugh. Tim was flirting and giggling with Kon, out back near the pool, while Jason, Roy, and Starfire were in a heated game of beer pong. 

Dick tried to enjoy the party, he really did, but he was a little distracted. He was just so nervous about giving Jason his little "present".

The party was just about at the end, the patrons had left, and Dick was in the kitchen, putting away some of the dishes Alfred had already cleaned. 

"Hey, Big Bird! Look what the little devil spawn gave me. A stupid little stick of gum. Can you believe him? That little pain in the ass. It's not even the good kind." Jason walked up, throwing the gum on the counter next to him. 

The Red Hood stood next to him, eyeing him, while sipping on his beer. "You ok, Big Bird? You're lookin a lil out of it." 

"I'm fine, just thinking about you present I'm going to give you." He chuckled, trying to give off some fake confidence. 

"Ooo what did you get me?" Jason nudged the older man. 

Dick gathered all the confidence he could, and leaned in to Jason's ear to say, "Meet me upstairs, in my room, in 30 minutes." 

The older man gave Jason a wink and left him to head upstairs. The Red Hood just stood there with a small expression that was the mix of curiosity and surprise. 

Dick quickly walked up stairs, trying to sneak by Bruce's room undetected. He grabbed the bag he put on his bed, pulled out the heels and lingerie and went into the bathroom. 

He got everything on and just looked at himself in the mirror for a bit. The lacy underwear enhanced his package and he had to admit, the garter did make his hips look good. 

He turned around to look at his ass and- boy did it look good. The panties he got was a thong and the stockings almost rose all the way up. The whole thing really accentuated how round and big his ass really was. 

He heard a knock on the door to the bathroom and Jason say "Hey, Dick, you okay in there?" 

He looked at himself once more in the mirror and felt a surge of confidence go through him. He opened the door and faced the other man that was sitting on the bed. Jason's mouth literally dropped. 

He didn't say anything as Dick sauntered towards him and sat down on Jason's lap. 

"What's wrong, Little Wing? No witty comments now?" Dick was feeling sexy and confident. He wrapped his arms around the back of Jason's neck and let the other man just take him all in. 

"Holy fuck, Dick." Jason look mesmerized, tracing his eyes up and down Dick. He ran his fingers along the older man's sides, then finally grabbing his ass firmly. "You look so fucking great. I-I can't stop looking at you. You just look too da-" 

"Oh hush." Dick took Jason's face in his hands and pressed their lips together in a forceful, hungry kiss. 

The younger man ran his hands up Dick's legs, grabbing them while he flipped them over so he was on top. He bit his lover's lip, dragging a moan out of him. 

Dick wrapped his legs around Jason's waist, dragging him closer and rubbing their erections together. The friction caused Jason to grunt and begin his decent down the older man's body. 

He stopped and sucked on one of his nipples; licking circles around it and causing Dick to pull his hair. 

"Ahh Jason...I want you so bad," Dick moaned, feeling the other man run his teeth across his hip bones. 

"Shhh. Be patient, Pretty Bird." Jason started with his voice soft, but the next sentence came out as a command. "Now, turn over."

Dick shivered in excitement and did as he was told. He knew how he would look, but he didn't care. He raised his ass in the air, basically presenting it to Jason. 

Jason massaged Dick's ass before giving it a nice hard smack. This made Dick tense in surprise, but leaned back, begging for more. 

"You like that, huh? God you're such a slut. Such a beautiful, sexy slut." The Red Hood gave him another hard smack, sending a jolt through Dick's leaking cock. 

"Mmm..please Jay. F-Fuck me, please." 

"Look at you, you're begging. You want this cock that bad, Pretty Bird?" Jason grabbed Dick's hips and rubbed his erection against his ass. Dick whined, pushing into the friction. 

The younger man took pity on his lover, reaching into the nightstand for the lube. He pulled down the lacy underwear and poured a generous amount on to his fingers. 

He started with one finger, but quickly inserted a second. Dick was moaning and whimpering while Jason scissored his hole. 

"Oh Dick, you're so beautiful." Jason kissed one of his cheeks and slowly dragged his nails along Dick's back. 

"Fuck, Jay please!" Dick cried out. 

Jason chuckled and finally pulled his fingers out. Applying more lube to his erection, he slowly pressed his way in to Dick's entrance. He pressed until he was all the way in. 

The pace was slow, agonizing slow. Dick couldn't take it. He started rocking his hips back and forth faster, meeting his lover's strokes. 

Jason took the hint and quickened his pace. He pounded in fast and hard, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder and pushing his face into the pillows. 

"Mine. All mine," Jason growled. He smacked Dick's ass again, causing Dick to cry out and spin into a blubbering mess. Dick wasn't making sense, but he didn't care. He was in pure bliss. 

It was only a few more thrusts before Dick came, screaming Jason's name and numerous amounts of curse words. With Dick clenching around him, Jason quickly followed suit. 

The younger man collapsed next to Dick, panting with a huge grin on his face. 

"Wow," Jason chuckled. 

"Yea, wow." Dick turned to face his lover and gave him a soft smile. 

"Best. Birthday. Ever."


End file.
